Winter Vacation with the Phelps Twins
by randomdiva
Summary: Venna Davis is on vacation from college, and is sent to stay with her aunt in Sutton Coldfield, England. She meets two regular boys - "Movie Stars" - on the way. & she falls in love with one. What happens when she has to go back home? Oliver/OC Real Life.
1. To England

__**A/N: This shin-dig is old. Like years ago old. Not my best, or favorite work, but I still enjoy rereading it every once in awhile. This is about Jame and Oliver Phelps, the twins from Harry Potter, in case you didn't know who they were, or what enormously popular franchise they were in. I've got up to chapter six fixed up nice nice, but I have to fix up the last three badly. And, since I love them and they are a staple in my writing now, there will be a full on sex scene at the end of this story. OR WILL THERE? ...**

_To England_

I listened to all the voices around me as my mind wandered freely in a book. It wasn't very interesting, but hey, what can I say? I was on a plane about to go to Sutton Coldfield, England to see my aunt. I haven't seen her since I was little, and being 20 years old, it was a long time. I didn't know what to do, what to say when I saw her. Back to my surroundings, kids ran around, the guy in front of me snored loudly and his wife looked at the brochures in the seats. No one was sitting next to me, and I hoped it would stay that way. But, unfortunately, two guys sat in the unoccupied middle and aisle seats. Don't get me wrong, I didn't mind one bit, but who they were startled me. They were twins, and familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. The only difference I could see was the guy closest to me had shorter hair than the other. I dived back into my book quickly; they obviously saw me looking at them.

"Hi, um, do you know when the plane will be taking off?" Inside I smiled, but outwardly I shivered at his British accent. It was on the ticket...

"It should be very soon, you can check your ticket."

"Oh yeah. Um, I'm James, this is Oliver."

"I'm Venna, nice to meet you."

His brother smiled at him knowingly and crossed his arms. "Becoming acquainted so quickly, James?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I asked a simple question. And since we'll be sitting near her for about five or more hours, we might as well introduce ourselves." He smiled at me and I couldn't help it, I had to stick up for him.

"Yeah, might as well get me talking now. I would've been quiet all this time." Oliver shook his head smiling. I put my bookmark in and put it in my bag on the floor. "I have to go visit my aunt in Sutton Coldfield. I really didn't want to, but it's my winter break and my mom's sending me there."

"Well, I'm glad you are because that's where we live." He smiled and concluded, "Maybe we can hang out. We can show you around."

"That sounds cool; the only thing is I can't drive on the other side of the road. You'd have to drive."

"That's fine with me, or us," James added when Oliver glared at him. I laughed at his expression and held his gaze for two seconds. What was in his eyes? I couldn't tell, but I looked away blushing. Thank god no one noticed, especially James.

"Well I can't wait. It looks like it'll be fun to hang out with you two. Would you like to play cards?" And so, we played rummy for about an hour. Oliver won most of them, I came in second. James was getting frustrated because of it.

"This game is rubbish," he grumbled, putting his cards down after I won a game. I laughed and gave him a small hug.

"Hey, what about me? I won most of them."

I got up to give him a bigger hug, since he did win. However, I tripped on James' foot and ended up falling into Oliver, but he did get his hug. James was laughing nonstop, and Oliver was blushing bright red. He looked really cute. Heck, they were both cute. I sat back down as an announcement was made about the movie playing soon. It was Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. I remember seeing it in the movies but I didn't remember much of it. Oliver whispered to James and he nodded. I looked at them questioningly, but they shrugged it off. I really didn't want to watch the movie, so I pulled my book out of my backpack again.

"Aren't you going to watch it?" James whispered, since the movie was starting. The way he whispered it made me shiver, it was laced with something, like something disappointing.

"No, I saw it once. I remember most of it anyways." James and Oliver heard me and looked smug about it. They watched the movie along with almost everyone else, excluding me, but I decided to see where they were after awhile. It was when Fred and George showed Harry around their shop. The best part of the movie, mostly because the twins were cute. But, as I remembered what they looked like, it hit me. Hard.

"Oh my god! You two play Fred and George!" I whispered loudly so only they could hear me. They had little half smiles and I knew they hoped I wouldn't recognize them.

"Does that make your opinion of us change?" James asked, shooting a fleeting glance at Oliver. Oliver had what appeared to be fear etched in his face. My heart fell in my chest.

"I like who you are as James and Oliver. We've only known each other for three hours and I consider you two my friends," I whispered, looking at their expressions. They smiled at me and James hugged me.

"Hey, why don't you sit in between us? That way we can both have you," Oliver whispered glaring at James.

"It's fine with me; as long as you don't punch James. I mean, if looks could kill…" I smiled because Oliver laughed and James glared back. James took his coat and got up, so I could move. Being in the middle of them was...interesting to say the least.

I ended up watching the movie until the part when Harry got to the prophecy. Then I fell asleep. What I didn't know was Oliver and James also fell asleep, Oliver's head on my head, my head on his shoulder, and James on mine. Two hours later I woke up, and I found out. Oliver was awake reading my book, and James snored gently on my shoulder. James looked so cute, and Oliver, well, he looked like he was reading a book.

"Enjoying it?" I asked not moving, to make it looked like I'm still sleeping. He took his head off my head and said

"Yeah. It's wicked so far. I've never heard of this book." It was Uglies by Scott Westerfeld.

"It's part of a trilogy. I have the other two in my bag."

"Wicked, maybe I can borrow them...?"

"You have money, go buy them," I grinned goofily. He shook his head smiling. My head was still on his shoulder, I couldn't move because of James. Eh, sooner or later he'll wake up. Plus I was comfortable. He got up to where my bookmark was and I started to read along, having nothing else to do. After awhile he put his head back down, and James moved a little, only to put his arm around my waist.

"Ah!" I yelped. I was holding my breath for some weird reason. Oliver looked and saw what happened and laughed. We both thought he was asleep, but he wasn't. And he was enjoying it. I let my breath out and Oliver put his head back. We continued reading until the pilot said to buckle up. James already had his seatbelt on, so Oliver and I did the same. We landed in less than 20 minutes. I got my things together and Oliver, James and I got off the plane and into the airport. My aunt was standing right at the gate, waiting for me.

"Oh Venna! My darling! How are you?" she greeted me, hugging me too hard. I hugged her back, and smiled. "Hello, James, Oliver."

"Hello, Mrs. Davis," they said in unison, smiling very wide.

"We'll have to give you two a ride, huh?" I looked at her funny, which made her explain. "Oliver and James live down the street from me."


	2. Saturday

_Saturday_

I watched the trees pass by in the car as Auntie drove to her house. Everything was covered in white, and it was beautiful. The trees glistened serenely, weighed down by the snow and ice. The sun reflected over the icy ground to turn it into a blinding mass. The beauty of it made my breath catch in my throat.

"How do you like Sutton Coldfield so far?" Oliver asked me. I looked at him and smiled. He was sitting next to me in the back and James was sitting in the passenger seat. I'll never get used to these cars...

"I like it. Maybe I should come here more often," I replied. And that was the truth. If it was this pretty in the winter, I wondered what it looked like in the summer. Colorful and warm, alive and welcoming, perhaps?

"I hope you do. We like your company," James complemented. Oliver nodded and I smiled yet again. I turned back to the window to see Auntie turn onto a quiet street.

"Hey, maybe we can show you around. We know some places you may like."

"Alright, I suppose, but it's kind of late," I moaned looking at the clock. It said three. "I want to unpack a little first."

"I guess it won't be today then because it'll snow soon," Auntie interjected. It was starting to snow again. "You're really going to like my house, Venna; I put together a room for you." She turned onto another quiet street. Then she pulled into a driveway. Thank god too, my legs were starting to cramp up. I stretched and looked up at the house. It was cream-colored and it stood out a little under the snow. It looked huge, and it even had a patio in the back. We took our luggage into the house and I dropped everything down. Wow.

To my right was a living room and it had a high ceiling and everything essential to call the room a living room. To my left was the kitchen and dining room. The kitchen was huge too. Down the hall seemed to be a sunroom with a pool in the back.

"Wow, it's huge!" I squealed in awe. Auntie just smiled and walked into the kitchen. I went upstairs to check it out. The closest room was the computer room and my jaw dropped as I looked in. A very expensive looking computer sat on a desk alongside a flat-screen hanging on the wall. There was a couch in the middle of the room and a comfy looking chair in the corner next to a bookcase. There was a stereo on the floor too. Wow, again.

"Yeah, that's how I was when I first saw it," Oliver empathized, coming to my elbow, "still amazes me." I smiled at him then turned into a red room on the other side of the hall. It had a big canopy bed - red of course - dresser, and closet, bedside table with an alarm clock on it and a cream carpet and maroon walls. It was wonderful!

"This is my room!" I announced, turning to Oliver. He nodded and I walked into a blue room: blue bed, dresser, closet, walls, carpet, and table. The next was Auntie's: all earthy colors. She had some pictures of us on her table. The bathroom was next: a huge tub, shower next to it, sink and toilet. It was all retro looking, you know, black and white. I walked back down the stairs, eyes lit up with excitement.

"Auntie, I love your house," I told her, hugging her, "thank you for inviting me to see you." And to think I thought myself to be miserable here…

"You're very welcome." She returned the hug and started getting things out; I guess she was making spaghetti for supper.

"Hey, Oliver, I tried calling mom and there was no answer. I think she's at her sister's..." James said as Oliver walked into the room.

"We won't be able to get in our house." Oliver groaned, slumping into a chair.

"Huh? How come? You lost your keys?" I asked, sitting down too. They looked at each other then James sighed.

"I'll tell her," Oliver began, "We did have spare keys, but a hardcore fan found them one day. She got into our house and stole a pair of James' underwear. Since we were traveling around we wouldn't be home too often," Oliver answered my quizzical look.

"Oh, I feel bad for you James." I looked at him funny.

"You can stay with us until your mother comes back," Auntie offered, looking at me. James and Oliver also looked at me.

"What? It's not my place to answer for you. But anyway, want to go swimming in a bit? After I unpack that is," I asked to them. I thought we should do something fun before we go to bed.

"Sure," they answered together. I pulled my cargo up the stairs and into my room. I unpacked my eight t-shirts, eight pairs of pants, socks, undies, two bras, two skirts with matching shirts, and a pretty dress. Also my bathing suit, scarf hat and gloves, just in case. I put everything in their respective places then changed into my camouflage bathing suit. I threw my shirt back on, opening the door at the same time. James was standing there looking down.

"What's up?" I asked looking at his expression.

"Oliver takes forever to change," he answered.

"Really, well maybe he-" Just then Oliver came out, wearing camouflage trunks. "Hey, we match," I said holding up my shirt to show him.

"Cool, come on, let's go." He led us down the stairs and to the pool. I took my shirt off and threw it aside. There was a diving board so I ran to it, like I used to when I was a little girl. I clapped and giggled in excitement. Oliver snickered and James was testing out the water.

"For my first trick..." I announced, putting my arms out. I walked to the back of the diving board, then ran, jumped, and did a perfect flip.

"Whoo!" I exclaimed after I came back up, "I haven't done that in forever!" They both clapped and I swam to them, sitting in the stairs. "Come on, we're supposed to be swimming, not standing there like sissies," I teased. I splashed James and he looked murderous.

"You're going to pay for that!" And he jumped in and splashed me. Big deal; I was already wet. I jumped on him anyways. The only thing I didn't expect was him to catch me.

"I caught you," he smirked mischievously, walking to the deep end of the pool. He pulled me under, and we both came up sputtering. Oliver was still on the stairs.

"Come on Ol! Is it okay if I call you that?" I asked. He nodded so that's good. I swam over to him and he quickly got away from me. "Come on! It's not cold."

"Maybe I don't want to get entirely wet." I was about to jump him, but James got to him first. He tried to pick him up, but Oliver held on to him, so I pushed both of them in.

After an hour of swimming, and what I thought was the best spaghetti ever, we all were just sitting and talking at the table, our plates empty and our stomachs full.

"I'm glad you're staying, I could use the company that's around my age," I told to James and Oliver.

"No problem," James said.

"Our pleasure," Oliver added.

"The spaghetti was extremely good Auntie," I complemented. She simply smiled at me and then we helped with the plates. By the time we finished, it was eight and I was tired.

"Someone looks like they're about to fall asleep," James said, grinning as he said it. I gave him a 'ha-ha-don't-look-at-me-like-that look, and he smirked harder.

"Yeah, I'm going to go to bed, Auntie, good night." I hugged her and went up the stairs. All of a sudden I heard, "Yeah I'm tired too. Night, Mrs. Davis." Oliver was behind me in seconds. I walked into my room and he followed.

"What? Coming to tuck me in?" I asked, pulling down the covers and jumping in.

"If you want me to, I will." I didn't even ask or tell him to, but he did. And not only that, but he kissed my forehead too. Soon after, I was sleeping peacefully.


	3. Sunday

_Sunday  
><em>

I woke up in the morning to more snow falling outside my window. I looked at the clock and it glared seven in the morning. I tossed over in bed and closed my eyes. It was too early for me. I opened them again to see someone standing in the doorway. I saw the hair and said "Oliver?"

"Morning," he greeted, smiling.

"It's too early, so go back to bed," I groaned, and turned onto my other side.

"Aw, c'mon while James is sleeping, I want to show you something," he said, jumping onto my bed.

"It can wait."

"No it can't." He shook me a little and I sat up. I was about to yell when I saw he was pleading.

"Oh, don't give me that face." And I lay back down.

"Fine, then you won't mind me lying next to you." He grabbed the covers and covered himself up, staring at me. I was waiting for him to make a face, but he was obviously serious about it.

"What is it?" I asked. I didn't want to get out of bed, but as soon as Oliver smiled and dragged me out of bed, I had to go.

"I was thirsty last night and I found it. I didn't think about it until I got back into bed. Come on." He took me down the stairs, past the kitchen and the dining room, and through another door I didn't see. Down some stairs and into a room that had chairs, a TV bigger than in the living room and computer room, with a bar, a hot tub, and a box of candles on a bar stocked with alcohol. The light even had a dimmer.

"Geez, what is my aunt doing down here?" I asked mostly to myself but Oliver answered.

"I don't know, but it looks cool. Maybe it could be our hiding spot?" At that, I looked at him and he was smiling mischievously. That made me smile uncomfortably, and he laughed. "I'm kidding, but really, it could be our hang out when we want to be alone or, you know..."

"Yeah, I understand," I answered, smiling.

Two hours later, we were eating breakfast. "Wow, this was really good Auntie. I've never had anything like it before," I said after I ate my pancakes laced with strawberries and chocolate. James was still working on his third helping and Oliver sat back stretching.

"Thank you. Oh, you boys, I don't think you'll be able to show Venna around today either. There's about a foot of snow outside and it's not letting up." And that's when it hit me. Maybe if it keeps snowing, I'll have a delayed flight and be able to stay a little longer. My school will accept that. "Venna, what college do you go to anyway? It's been a while since I talked to my sister."

"Bay State English Literature College. It's a lot of fun and I'm learning about something I want to do for the rest of my life," I answered dreamily. It was a lot of fun; I loved to write so being there was like fulfilling a big dream.

"That's absolutely fantastic! I'm so proud," she squealed and hugged me. After we cleaned the dishes I decided to take a quick shower. Actually, I took a relaxing bath. I filled up the big tub with water and bubbles and just let myself soak. I must have been in there for awhile. James knocked on the door shouting for me to get out. I forgot my clothes.

"Hang on; I'll be out in two seconds!" I called. I drained the tub and dried myself off a bit. Then, wrapping a towel around myself, I opened the door to an angry James. "Sorry about that. I lost track of time."

"It-It's o-okay," he stuttered noticing I had only a towel on. I couldn't help but smile. I walked to my room and Oliver was lying on my bed.

"You have your own bed; why do you insist on laying on mine?" I asked, going to my dresser. I took out some clothes. I felt Oliver's eyes on my bare back and so I turned to him and said, "You didn't answer my question."

"Yeah, erm, your bed is very comfortable, plus I was...waiting for you," he replied, trying to keep his eyes on my face. I bit back a laugh, and I saw him gulp. So biting my lip was not a good idea.

"Okay, then can you get out? Then you can lie on my bed all you want." Shortly thereafter, we played rummy on the kitchen table downstairs.

"ARGH! How do you always win?" James asked frustrated that I won all five games we played. Oliver was frustrated too.

"Well, you shuffled them all!" He didn't do too well; he gave me all the good pairings. We were in the kitchen and Auntie was watching TV in the living room.

"She always beats me in rummy!" she called. James rolled his eyes and Oliver snickered. It was past lunch and we had sandwiches.

"Want to play again?" I asked, taking the cards from James.

"No, you always win," he grumbled sitting back in the chair.

"Well how about I shuffle and Oliver passes them out?" I started shuffling the cards and James shrugged. He was being a sore loser. I handed them to Oliver after I finished and he passed them out. Darn, I don't have any good ones. Oh well, poker face on...

"Ha I FINALLY won!" James exclaimed. Of course, I got a lot of triples, but I kept them in my hand or traded them in. When James saw, he flipped. "You let me win!" I had to smile. Since he wouldn't quiet down, I hugged him, hard. He was silent.

"Finally! What did you do? Smother him?" my aunt called. We all laughed.

"Let's go watch TV in the computer room," I suggested, putting the cards away. Oliver nodded and James wouldn't look at me. "Come on, James, you can sit next to me..."

"How about you...sit on my lap?" Oliver looked up at him all shocked-like and looked at me. I caught his gaze and he looked down. I knew something was up.

"How about I sit on both of you?" I smiled, thinking they wouldn't go for it.

"Sure," they said in unison.

"Great."

I ended up sitting in the middle of them on the couch. We watched a James Bond movie, since it was pretty dark already and we had popcorn to munch on. Towards the middle of it, James did that yawning trick where he yawns and stretches and puts his arm around my shoulders. I threw popcorn at him in response. Right into his mouth actually.

"Thanks, love."

"Uh...you're welcome?" he kept his arm there so to get him, I took Oliver's hand. At the end of the movie, I had both their hands.

"Hey want to see something cool?" I let go of their hands and walked to the computer. It was on, so I typed in and signed in. "I have messages." One read, "hey _knownotwhatisinstore_, I really like your Fred and George stories! you do plan on finishing it, right?"

"Fred and George stories?" Oliver asked over my right shoulder. It made me shiver to feel his breath on my neck.

"Yeah, my friend wanted me to write one, my other series was a hit, so she wanted me to try it out. Plus I like them, especially the people who play them," I added with a wink. James turned red and Oliver smiled brightly. "Maybe you could read some sooner or later."

"We plan to," they said together. It was kind of cute when they did that. I smiled and turned back to the computer to check the other messages. One made me blush. "yeah they're wicked hot, I agree. maybe we should go to one of those conventions and see them!" Thank god she didn't send my original message with it. I then logged off and faced James and Oliver.

"So what will we do after supper?" I asked. They looked at each other, then evilly at me. "What?"

* * *

><p>"No! Don't do it!" I pleaded. It was after supper and I was in my room, in the corner, trying to get away from them. They looked...mental!<p>

"Just cooperate and we won't do anything," James said. They were coming closer and I was already against the wall. They came at me and picked me up, throwing me onto the bed. Then they furiously tickled the hell out of me.

"OKAY OKAY! HAHAHAHAHA!" I howled, trying to swat their hands away. "YAAAA!" I did a small battle cry and grabbed James since he was to the right of me, and flung him down to the bed and got on him. I pulled Oliver down too, for good measure. "Ha! Now try it." I got off them and they sat up laughing. "You two are troublesome."

"But you know you love us," Oliver said.

"Oh yes, I love you both _soooooo_ much!" I said, sarcasm dripping from it. "If I didn't at least like you as human beings, I doubt you'd be here right now." Oliver rolled his eyes and James just laid back in a huff. I chuckled at them.

"But we're not humans. We're aliens from a far off dimension here to study the female body," James said, reaching out his hands in a grabby motion.

I automatically covered my chest and snorted, "And I'm Doctor Who."

"But Gengrir, we already know about the breasts. We don't know much about that _other_ place we spoke of before," Oliver said behind his hand to James.

"But Rirgeng, I like this one's breasts. They look meaty and soft," James whispered back, also behind his hand.

"I can hear you, guys." I think I had this incredulous look, still shielding my chest.

"The subject heard us, Rirgeng," James said.

"That means we have to take her, Gengrir," Oliver replied. I immediately jumped off the bed.

"You touch me and I'll kill you! You hear me!" The boys cackled in hysterics, laughing harder when they saw my face. Annoyed face. "Alright, I'm going to bed. Get out."

They left, still laughing, and I got comfortable in bed. About ten minutes later I grunted in annoyance.

"Good night you two," I said loudly, they kept giggling and I could hear it through the wall. I was tired and wanted to sleep.

"Don't tell us you're tired..." James said in the doorway, Oliver next to him. I guess they don't wear shirts to bed. I shrugged it off and sat up.

"Yes, I am. You're both very draining, you know that? But I guess I could talk a little..."

I ended up falling asleep, and so did James and Oliver, but not in their room.


	4. Monday

_Monday  
><em>

I woke up to something heavy on me. Groggily, I felt around to see what it was, when I felt skin, my eyes popped open and I sat up. It was only James' chest and he was sleeping on my leg. Oliver was next to me sleeping peacefully. I laid myself back sighing. No way was I going to get out of bed with that much weight on my leg. I poked him, I nudged him, I was about to kiss his cheek when he moved off my leg. I got out of bed and checked the clock. Good, I had plenty of time to make breakfast for Auntie. It was her birthday. I tried waking up Oliver, but he was out. Oh well, I'll be able to make them pay later. I rushed down stairs and quietly got to work. I was working on hash browns when Oliver came into the kitchen.

"Morning," he said, ruffling his hair a little. He looked me up and down and added, "I didn't know you wore those." I had a tank top on and little boxer shorts. They were comfortable so I liked them.

"Well, now you know, and you can help me. Keep an eye on the bacon. You may want to put something on, the grease can burn." He looked at his bare chest and nodded, scampering up the stairs, coming back down with a Green Day t-shirt.

"Happy Birthday, Auntie!" I exclaimed, opening my arms wide showing her the table full of food.

"You cooked this for me? Aw, you didn't have to..." she said looking at the table. She sat down and started to dig in. I anticipated James to be coming down the stairs, but he wasn't.

"I'll be back; I'm going to wake James up," I annunciated walking out of the kitchen. In my room, he was sprawled out at the foot of the bed. I snickered to myself then jumped on the bed. "Wake up! Wake up! There's food on the table waiting for you." But absolutely no response from him. "James?" I asked, putting my face closer to his ear. "Food, waiting for you, my lovely," I whispered. He slowly turned onto his back with our faces only about three inches apart.

"Huh?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. I smiled down at him. I watched his pupils expand and he bit his lip.

"Yummy food is on the table getting colder as you lay here and then you keep me from eating because I'm trying to wake you up and-"

"Okay," he interrupted in annoyance, putting his hand on my mouth. I glared at him and walked back down the stairs. I wasn't waiting for him. I dug in and James came down about three minutes later. We all ate in silence until Auntie said she'd be hanging out with her friends all day. She was about to take her plate, but I told her we would be taking care of that.

"We?" Oliver asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know it," I said smiling, "I need some help, you know." I washed the dishes, Oliver wiped them and James put them away. It went pretty quickly with everyone pitching in.

"Here is my house key in case you decide to go out somewhere. Sheryl is waiting outside for me. You can take the car." And she left.

James went back upstairs to go to sleep after I got my book. He fell into my bed; he couldn't sleep in his. I was about to sit on the couch in the living room, but Oliver dragged me downstairs into the basement.

"Want to read with me?" I asked as he pulled me onto the couch. He nodded and I opened my book. "Want me to read it to you too?" He nodded his head. "Are you going to say something?"

"Does answering you with a question work?" he asked as I took my bookmark out. I rolled my eyes at him and sat more comfortably. If he was going to be childish, then screw him.

"You can read it next to me. We did well on the plane, didn't we?" He pushed over closer to me and read a lot. I liked that moment because we were quiet and close, plus, well, it was just us. When I finished a chapter I finally noticed Oliver's arm around me. I really get into books. I looked up at him and he pulled me closer. We stopped at the part where Tally and David were together at night. He looked at me with a very foreign expression on his face. Not once in my life have I seen anything like it. He slowly came closer and gently placed his lips on mine. The hair at the back of my neck stood on end. I never thought I'd actually feel this way. Even though it only lasted for five seconds, it was a wonderful five seconds.

I marked my book unwillingly then we went upstairs. I went back into my bedroom to see James still sleeping on my bed. Just like with Oliver. What's so special about my bed? I randomly looked out the window and what do I see? Snow, more and more snow...like we need more, right? I looked back at my bed and James' eyes are moving. I quietly went to him and clamped his nose shut. He moved his head, opening his mouth to breathe.

"Geez, Venna, why'd you have to do that?" James asked, rubbing his nose. I laughed and Oliver came up.

"What happened? Did I miss something good?" he asked me, jumping onto my bed. Well, everyone else was on my bed, so why wasn't I? I jumped onto my bed, jumping on James in the process. There we were talking and laughing on my bed like good friends should. In my opinion, it was a lot of fun.

"So are we going anywhere today? Or is there too much snow on the ground?" I asked to James and Oliver. They shrugged and I turned back to the window. I wanted to go outside in the snow, maybe make a snowman. Oh well, I'm going anyways. I rushed to my dresser and changed into something warmer and put my hat on. I took my gloves and scarf and brought them down with me.

"Are you going outside?" Oliver called, still confused on my bed.

"No, I'm about to take a shower! I'm bored. If you want to come make a snowman with me, hurry up." I slipped my gloves on and twisted my scarf around my neck. I was soooo ready to tackle the snow. "Are-" They both came all dressed and ready to go. I smiled and walked out the door.

"Hey, Oliver," James called. When Oliver looked to him, James threw a snowball at him. In the middle of making our snowman, we had a big snowball fight. I was hit at least five times compared to the fifteen times for James and ten for Oliver.

I finished the snowman and walked inside. It was noon, so we were outside for an hour. We each stripped to a t-shirt and pants and hung up the wet clothes on a hook. I decided to make lunch and watch a movie. Auntie had some tuna fish in the cabinet, so I made a melt. Cheese and tuna on toast. Yummy. James and Oliver wanted one so, I made them one as well. I popped in a movie and we watched it. I felt like I was going to fall asleep.

I sighed, "I hate monkeys," to no one in particular in a very random sort of fashion.

"What did the monkeys do to you?" James asked, not missing a beat. He smiled and sat on the couch next to me, Oliver sat on the other side.

"I don't know, maybe tomorrow if it clears we'll be able to take you out," Oliver said, putting his arm around me, kind of pulling me into a hug.

"We'll keep you un-bored, just come upstairs with us," James said, hugging me too, but picking me up at the same time. I took the statement wrong.

"AAH! RAPE!" I yelled, trying to cling onto Oliver. We all laughed, but we were still going upstairs on my bed yet again. I guess it was really comfortable. We talked for a long time. They brought up their alien counterparts again. I mocked them in their own accents. They mocked me in mine.

"Venna, truth or dare," Oliver asked me, looking up into my eyes while lying on his side, his head propped up on his arm. I opened my eyes in shock, what was I going to say? I didn't know him well enough to neither guess what kind of dare he'd make me do, nor what question he'd get out of me. Uh-oh.

"Um...truth," I answered. He seemed to be thinking about his question, but really he already knew it.

"Who do you like more, James or me?" Not only did the question jolt me out of my reverie, it scared me how calm he was about it. I didn't know how to answer him, I didn't want to say something wrong and have one or the other not speak to me for the rest of my life. It'd kill me to lose them.

"...For the sake of my mentality, and your emotional health, neither." James was about to say something like no-you-have-to-choose, but I put my hand up. "Let me explain. I can't choose between you two, and I wouldn't want to. You're both really nice and caring and have other little differences that make you unique. But I just can't think of who would be better than the other, you know? Plus, I love you both," I ended with a smile. "So, James, truth or dare."

* * *

><p>"Yummy!" James exclaimed as he dug into his bowl of chowder. I found it in Auntie's food closet and decided to make it. I added a little paprika to add a little more flavor. I had to agree with James, yummy.<p>

It was about 5:30. Like I said, we talked a lot.

"So are you really serious about taking me out tomorrow?" I asked to Oliver, since he brought it up earlier. He finished chewing then swallowed quickly.

"Yeah, we'll take you to the good places. We know quite a bit."

"Should I dress up?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"Nothing fancy," James answered.

"Would you like to dress me?" I asked, trying to be as serious as possible.

"Sure," they said together. I laughed as they did and finished eating. At first we were just sitting on the couch, trying to think of things to do. I caught myself looking outside and it was snowing again, but not terribly like yesterday. Just a light dusting.

"If this keeps up, I won't be able to go home!" I said, still staring out the window.

"Doesn't bother us..." Oliver said for the both of them. James nodded and I looked back to the window. I felt a sudden urge to move around. Not just walking around. But that's what I had to do first. I left the boys behind and looked for a good spot to clear and just...dance, so I settled near the pool area. It was getting much darker now, so I lit the pool up and it looked really cool. I cleared a little area where some chairs were and ran upstairs into my room. I grabbed my MP3 and its base and ran back to the pool. I plugged it in and some great dance music started to play. I guess it piqued James' and Oliver's interest because they came in as I started dancing. I did some sweet moves, I must say, and you know what they did? They laughed at me.

"Why don't you come and dance? Show me your moves!" James said something to Oliver I couldn't hear, and he nodded and moved over to me. Dancing really close. Dirty dancing contest? Don't know. But, man did Oliver know how to dance. He was sexy and EVERYTHING! James was the same, but he danced a lot closer to me. Not that I complained. I went with it and had a blast. Then I made James fall into the pool.

"Ah," I sighed, back in the tub and chillin' like a villain. It was so relaxing and great.

"Hey, Venna, can I come in?" James asked, knocking first.

"I'm covered by bubbles, so I'm good." He came in quietly, suspiciously, and sat on the tub. I turned to him and it was like he was trying to part the bubbles with his eyes.

"And why are you in here?" I asked. I knew he wasn't here just to try to look at my bare skin.

"I want to tell you...we're not pressuring you to like either of us. It's your choice entirely. And when you said that, I was...glad you thought of that. I mean we both like you too. We just don't want to lose you because one of us got jealous or some sort," he explained calmly. I felt drawn to his honesty and his sincerity.

"James, I have a question before you leave. On a scale of one through ten, how well do you think you kiss?"

"No doubt about it, but I'd give myself a twenty," he said, grinning, then pecked my lips bravely before walking out the door. I found myself to be touching my lips. Two minutes later, Oliver walked in. No knock or anything.

"Hello sir," I greeted, expecting him to say something brilliant, but he only took his shirt off and slipped in on the other side of me. "Um, hello?"

"Hello," he replied with a smile. Adorable. But why act cute when I'm naked and he's in the same tub as me?

"So," I started, moving a little closer to him, "Why are you in here?" I tried to say it as seductively as I could.

"Just keeping you company..." he shot back, twice as seductive. He moved farther than I did so we were almost touching.

"Hey James!" I shouted, "Want to come join us?" His head popped in the door and a smile grew on his face.

I was capable of keeping them at a distance, but they were trying to get close to me. So I made a compromise.

"If nobody touches any inappropriate parts of me, I'll let you both sleep in my bed, with me," I added quickly. That kept them away. And they got out and handed me a towel so I could cover myself. I had to walk to my room to change, since I keep forgetting my pajamas – I should probably try to remember that, since they seem to be serious about "female bodily exploration". I put on a green tank and boy shorts that said sexy on the back. My friend got them for me, and I still don't know her reasoning. I lay on my bed for awhile before I called the boys in. James laid to my left, Oliver to my right. I fell asleep with them keeping some space...


	5. Tuesday

_Tuesday_

...And when I woke up, I was partly laying on James with Oliver's head on my back, his arms around me. At that moment, I wanted to stay in bed all day. I made myself comfortable against James and closed my eyes again. Within that minute, I felt Oliver move a little, his hair tickling my back at the same time. I tried not to move at all. Then I felt the brush of his lips and his arms tightened around me. I gripped James shoulder tighter than I hoped, making James' eyes flutter. He didn't open his eyes, which was good, and I sighed. I didn't want to ruin this perfect, wonderful moment of being close to the two guys I like. I can't believe it got this far though, I only met them a couple of days ago and...this happens. I'm so close to them it's like we've known each other forever. Not that I'm complaining or anything. This is probably the best time I've had all my life. I love being with James and Oliver.

"What are you thinking about?" I heard. I looked up at James and he was just staring at the canopy. I put my head back on his chest.

"Things. Nothing too important. Why? Don't tell me you have a problem with me thinking too..."

"No, I don't. But I like to hear what you're thinking." I want to move to look at him, but Oliver was quite heavy. And he had me anchored to him, so I couldn't really move at all.

"I was just thinking how we just met and we're sleeping in the same bed together, all three of us. It's kind of funny really. I'm enjoying it too." James shook with a silent laugh which made me smile. I actually had to blink back some tears. He actually wanted me to talk to him. No one else has ever wanted to listen.

"You're eyelashes are tickling me," he whispered into my hair. I closed my right eye so I wouldn't tickle him. Instead, I ran my fingernails up his stomach. It did flips, just like my mom used to do to me when I was young. He grabbed my hand before I could do it again and just held it. I entwined my fingers with his, his hand was obviously bigger than mine, but they fit so well together. What a weird thought to be running through my head...I cast it aside anyways. We laid there for what seemed like hours. Oliver on me, me on James. "I have to go to the bathroom, be right back," he soon said, slipping from under me. He walked fast, so I guessed he tried to stay as long as he possibly could. I giggled to myself and felt Oliver move a little. I tried to turn over, but I only ended up almost laying on Oliver. He switched to his other side so I was able to move. I put my arm around him and my head against his back. He wasn't really sleeping and I knew it.

"Good morning Oliver," I whispered to his back. He shifted a little.

"Morning."

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah, all night on you, I slept on a cloud." I buried my head in his back as he took my hand. He flipped to face me, my hand still in his. He kissed my forehead and held me close. This will be so hard to choose between them...and I cast that thought aside. James came into the room. He didn't say anything; he just lay back on the bed, keeping me in his arms. I was sandwiched between them, and I could feel my face grow hot. Don't ask me why, but I was blushing.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked, whispering too.

"It's almost eight and your aunt's not up yet," James whispered back, making the hair on my back stand. Prying off James' and Oliver's hands, I sat up turning to look at them.

"Going to take me out today? I watched the news last night and it said it was going to clear up," I informed. They looked so adorable lying in bed like that. Stupid thoughts!

"Yeah, we'll take you out. It would be our pleasure to escort you to the wonderful places in Sutton Coldfield," James said, getting out of bed and bowed to me. To add to the effect, Oliver did the same.

"You _two_ are _such_ gentlemen. I'm so _very _glad to have you two around." Sarcasm was dripping like a leaky faucet here. They laughed and jumped on me.

* * *

><p>"I'm sitting in the back," I called, shutting the door from behind me. I was able to shower beforehand, after shooing Oliver out, and changed into a simple t-shirt and jeans. Along with boots, gloves, a hat, scarf, and thick jacket. Some of the snow was melting and the sun was shining.<p>

"I'm with her!" Oliver shouted rushing to the car. James looked back at me and pouted.

"On the way back you can sit with me James," I assured, patting his shoulder. He nodded sadly and smiled, climbing into the car. As I said before, I will never get used to these cars. James drove down the road and turned left. That meant we were going into the busy part of town. It took us about ten minutes to get there and we played stupid little car games to pass the time by. The street wasn't busy at all, which meant people were in their nice warm houses watching their kids play games on their Play Station 2 and mope around the house.

"Where to first?" I asked, putting a hand in my pocket. I have one hundred pounds in my pocket; I could do a lot. I looked out the window to see a nice little store with someone shoveling outside.

"We're going to show you the place where Oliver and I hang out," James said in the front. "You're going to like it." Ooh, I wonder what it is... James turned left and there was a huge building towards the end of the road. It had a neon sign in the front, but it wasn't on.

"What is it?" I asked looking out of Oliver's window. I just realized how close his beautiful face was to mine which made me move back to my spot. He chuckled a little and opened the door. I did the same and followed James and Oliver inside.

"Oh cool! A sports bar! Do they cover everything? Like US sports along with European?" I asked, genuinely curious, even though I usually don't bother with sports.

"Yeah they have coverage for all kinds of sports. MLB, NBA, NFL all that good stuff," Oliver answered. "We usually are left alone here too, so it's like a haven here. But we have to be careful; a lot of guys tend to go after girls here."

"What, they become predators if a girl walks in?"

"Yeah, something like that." I looked around and saw at least 5 out of 15 guys look at me like I was fresh meat. James and Oliver quickly put their arms around my waist and led me to a secluded corner. "See?"

"I got cha. So, are we going to eat here? Or is there somewhere else you wish to take me?" I asked looking at the menu on the table.

"Somewhere else, but you could have a milkshake or something. Their shakes are pretty good," Oliver told me. We all ordered shakes, and man they were good. I watched a little of the Red Sox game going on the TV and got absorbed in it. James waved a hand in my face and laughed when I didn't look at him. I smiled and looked at him, raising my eyebrows to him. He smiled, shaking his head. He was so cute, adorable, any word you could think of. Maybe if he looked mischievous, he may look sexy. But, I won't say that. Oliver was cute too, looking at the TV, ready to shout with joy. I just laughed to myself, which got both their attention.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, just thinking. So, where else are we going?" I asked, drinking out of my straw. I tried to make it as sexy as I could, for reasons I couldn't tell you, for I didn't know myself. I knew I had them.

"Um...well, let's see, hem," Oliver said, clearing his throat, "There's one restaurant we have to take you to, and we're going to drive by the river."

"Yeah," James agreed, watching me and the straw, "what he said." I figured I'd be nice, but I had to do more.

"That's it?" I asked again. This time I sat like a lady, brushing my leg against James' leg, he was the easiest target. He gave a small yelp as I grinned at him. "You're brother's funny." Oliver couldn't help himself; he was laughing himself into hysterics. We left shortly after to drive about a mile down the road.

There was a small little restaurant that had the best chowder I've ever tasted. I mean, it was amazing. Better than Ye Olde English in Rhode Island. Then James ordered a 'knickerbocker's glory' but Oliver didn't ask for anything.

"You're going to have a taste of the best ice cream around," James ordered with a smile. I shrugged and looked at Oliver. He seemed...forlorn. I put my head on the table so I could see his eyes; they were covered by his hair.

"What's up, Oliver?" I asked. He shifted his gaze to my eyes. A chill went down my spine, it wasn't a death glare, but it was something foreign to me.

"Nothing, my stomach is starting to hurt. That's all." He gave me a phony smile and the ice cream came. Wow, that's a lot of ice cream. Nonetheless, it looked good.

"Here," James said handing me a spoon. We dug in and it was pretty good. I wouldn't have said the best, but it was good. I helped pay the bill, although James and Oliver told me not to bother, and we left, Oliver hopping in the driver's seat, James next to me.

"Hey no one's home." I glanced into the kitchen, the living room, and up the stairs, but Auntie wasn't home. Not a peep anywhere.

"Our mum's home. I'm going to check up on her, okay?" James said, hugging me and walking out the door, closing it behind him. I was all alone with Oliver, and I intended to find out why he was sad.

"So, how come you're so quiet?" I asked him, leading him into my room. This is where we usually talked, so I thought he'd open up to me if we'd be in here.

"I'm not sad at all, just tired," he explained, sitting against the headboard. He fixed his eyes on mine, which I thought was a big mistake.

"Your eyes and body language says it all, so please stop lying and tell me." I sat next to him taking his hand. He looked down at it and sighed. He sat quietly for a few seconds, and I simply waited until he was ready. He couldn't meet my eyes at all. He looked everywhere but my eyes.

"Okay, it...feels like I've known you my whole life. And I guess, oh I don't know... "

"You like me?" I offered, reading into his behavior pretty quickly.

"I guess, but I mean, we've just met and everything, but I feel a big connection to you. You know?" He fell back into silence.

I did know, so I realized it was the little joke that got him jealous. He liked me and it was like I was hitting on his brother. What did I get myself into? To show my understanding, I kissed his cheek gently, enveloping him in a hug. I still couldn't believe it. To ruin the serenity of the moment, Oliver's cell phone rang.

*Hey, Oliver, I'm taking mum grocery shopping. I may be back at about 2:30-3. Is that alright?*

"Yeah, that's fine, tell mum I said hi."

*Okay, see you later.*

"Yep."

"What did he want?" I asked as Oliver put his cell away.

"He's taking my mum shopping. He'll be back in about an hour or so." He seemed awkward to be in my aunt's house all alone with me. Inside I smiled at myself for thinking such dirty thoughts. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, nothing," I said taking my jacket off, I forgot to do it earlier. Oliver just grabbed me and threw me back on the bed, pinning me down. "Hey!"

"What are you thinking?" He was teasing me. He had his lips so close to mine, I couldn't tell if it was intentional or not. I supposed I was starting to have deeper feelings for him, too.

"How wet you'd be when I throw you in the pool later." I smirked at him.

"We'll see about that," he said, and began tickling me. "Because I think you're going to be the one who's wet." As I laughed hysterically, losing my breath, I pushed him off me.

"Maybe if you play your cards right, Mr. Phelps," I winked, biting my lip, "Come on; let's go play on the computer or something."

James came back like he said he would, and they were granted permission to stay as long as I met their mother. I agreed. Might as well. At first glance she seemed extremely nice. And pretty.

"Hello, dear, you must be Venna. I'm Susan," she introduced, hugging me like she knew me forever.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Phelps." I also hugged her back to show my courtesy.

"That's my mother-in-law, please, call me Susan." She, Oliver and James gave me a grand tour of the house. It surprised me because I thought their house would be huge, but it's small and homey. I liked it. Oliver's room was a bit messy, but what I could pick out were jerseys, Playstation 2 games and a soccer ball. Then in James room – his was a lot cleaner – I saw tons of CDs, jerseys and movies thrown about.

"Wow, one's messy and the other neat." James smiled and Oliver guffawed.

"I wasn't able to clean my room lately!" It doesn't mean I'm messy!" Oliver defended. James rolled his eyes, telling me he was always messy. After talking in the kitchen for awhile, we went back to my aunt's. We went to bed shortly after.


	6. Wednesday

_Wednesday_

I woke up on top of Oliver, James on me. I could get used to this. Oliver took a shuddering breath, so I figured he was dreaming. Or having a nightmare because he started shaking.

"Oliver, Oliver, wake up," I said, shaking him a little. His eyes flashed open with another shuddering breath. He looked at me. Then he hugged me very tightly, getting a bit of James too.

"I just had a nightmare about you. You were dragged away from me, to go back home. It was so sad," he said trailing off. His eyes showed he was extremely worried that might happen. I just smiled reassuringly at him and patted his chest.

"Don't worry, that won't happen. Now if you can get your brother off me, we can try something fun today." Oliver got out from under me and gently pulled James off. He turned onto his other side and let me get off the bed. I whispered a thank you to him and took Oliver's hand to the computer room. I closed the door behind me and sat on the couch. "So what could we do today?"

"Well, you could come hang out at our house and play games. I have quite a collection."

"How about I watch you play. I'm not much into video games."

"Fine with me, but you have to play one," he said, sitting down next to me. I nodded and we just sat there in silence for a little. Then my cell phone rang, in my room. I forgot about it for a very long time. I ran back in and found James looking at it.

"It says mom on it." I took it from him and pressed talk, holding it up to my ear with a quick greeting.

"Venna, dear, how are you?" my mother asked me. I started to wonder why she decided to call now.

"I'm fine; how come you're calling so early?"

"Oh, I forgot the change. Sorry, but I'm glad you were up. Now, I have some good news for you and some bad." Uh-oh. When she said that, the bad news was always sadistic and cruel.

"Um...and what's that?"

"Well, the good news is your Uncle Edmund is getting married soon! They came up with the date and it's in two months time. The bad news," she paused dramatically, "is you have to come back before a big snowstorm comes. They said it's the storm of the century!" Now, Massachusetts was prone to major snowstorms, but never so bad. I was trying to believe that she just wanted me home quickly to keep me miserable, but I couldn't find a trace of a lie. That meant she wasn't lying, which is very seldom.

"But why? College will allow me extra time if I'm stuck here for a bit."

"That's just the thing; it should be going on for a week. Watch the weather channel. I'm sure they will cover America. You need to be home by Friday. Okay?"

No, it wasn't okay, I was about to retort. But I held it in so my mom doesn't come personally to pluck me out of here. "Not really, but I don't have much of a choice, huh?" I hung up looking at a curious James and a worried Oliver. "My mom. She said Massachusetts will be hit by a huge snowstorm and the airport will be closed during the week. She wants me home before it hits."

"What? You can't leave!" James said raising his voice as he completed the sentence. Oliver looked like I just smacked him in the face.

"Just like my dream," he said to himself. He got up in a huff and left the room, leaving me with a seething James.

"Oliver!" I didn't want to get him just in case he was going to blow up at me. It wasn't my fault. It was always my mother's fault. She never really wanted to see me happy, just succeed. Be the best you can be Venna, don't give up Venna, fight if you have to Venna, if you don't win Venna you will be disowned. I hated thinking of this crap, so I embraced James to keep me from my thoughts. He was whimpering like he was at my funeral or something. "James...Shush. Everything will be okay. Even if I can't stay, you should've kept in mind that I'd be leaving. Plus, I'll be back. Hey, where's your cell phone?" I asked.

"In my room." I pulled him off the bed to get it. In his room, I put my number in it.

"Do you know where Ollie's is?" He nodded with a hiccup. I put my number in his too. I hugged James again then took his hand downstairs. Even if it was my second to last day here, I'd be leaving in style.

"Hey, Oliver!" He was avoiding me. In my aunt's house where he has nowhere to run. I couldn't find him, so I thought he was in the basement. Sure enough, he was down there sulking. "Oliver." I sat next to him and rubbed his back. He was sobbing with his knees up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them, head buried in his arms. I pulled myself to a kneeling position and held him to me. He unraveled himself and hugged me back, making me fall on my back. I laughed; he was quieting down a bit as I patted his back.

"I don't want you to go," he whispered into my chest.

"I don't either. But you don't see me sulking," I said sarcastically. I would be sulking right now, but I have two very handsome boys to hang out with. "Come on, how about we go somewhere nice for supper? We can go swimming after breakfast and we can play marco polo or something..."

"I like that idea," he said, finally looking me in the eyes. He was crying. I pushed a piece of hair away from his face. Too bad it fell back. We laughed at that.

"You're not getting off me anytime soon, huh?" He shook his head.

"You're nice and warm. Why would I leave my heat source?"

"Uh, cause your heat source is extremely hungry?" I gave him a sideways smile and he got off me.

We went to eat with James in the kitchen. Waffles, and James made them. They were pretty good too. I wanted to go swimming right after, so I walked around the pool a bit. James and Oliver just sat in the chairs, watching me walk around in my boxer shorts and a tank, looking like a complete idiot. After about a half hour, I ran up the stairs to my bedroom and changed into my bathing suit. I put a loose belly shirt on and walked back down, throwing my hair in a ponytail. James and Oliver were still sitting there. I wasn't really paying attention to them, but still they weren't exactly in the pool. I threw the shirt on a chair next to Oliver and ran to the diving board. I had a sudden sense of foreboding, but I cast it aside. I jumped into the water, which was a bit colder than last time, and came up.

Again, something didn't feel right, so I looked down. MY TOP WAS MISSING. It must've slipped off when I dived! Shit. I searched frantically for it, but it seemed like it really disappeared.

"Missing this?" Oliver asked, holding up my top. I sunk down into the water, my face feeling hot. James smirked and took his shirt off.

"Lemme see." He snatched it from Oliver and held it up against himself. "Don't I look absolutely dashing in this?"

"JAMES! GIVE IT BACK!" I yelled. I swam carefully, so I can keep myself covered and went up to the side of the pool, pressing myself against it. "Give it!"

"Hey James, let me see how it looks on me." He took his shirt off and held my top against him. "What do you think?"

"I think you're both losers, now give it back!"

"Oh we will alright." James looked at his brother who grinned. He looked back at me and added, "If you let us see."

Inside I was exploding from embarrassment and utter disgust. Now, I wasn't small, if you know what I'm saying. But I wasn't Pamela Anderson big, you know? Plus, I don't want them looking at me like that.

"How about before I leave so I don't have to look at you anymore."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I'll flash you both before I leave for the airport. That way, I get my top, and you both get your peek. What do you say?" Oliver and James looked back at each other, thinking of what they should do.

"How about a nice snog instead?" Oliver asked, changing his mind.

"Snog? What the hell is that?" I asked loudly, keeping myself firmly pressed against the pool.

"What you would call "Making out". Just a little bit, not too much," James said, still holding my top.

"You're both pigs! Now give it back!" Since I figured I wouldn't get it back, I swam carefully into the low end of the pool and covered myself with my arm. Oliver's eyes went wide and James was staring. I huffed in their direction then walked, all wet, up to my room. I tried to close the door, but someone stopped it. I turned around, pressing myself against the door, and was about an inch away from James' face. We actually touched noses. I pushed him back, closed the door, and got a shirt on before they knocked my door in. James was staring again. I looked down – again – and found I grabbed a thin white shirt and put it over my soaking body. Oh snap. I turned around quickly, covering myself again and blushing a bright red. James and Oliver moved closer to me and hugged me, putting their chins on my shoulders.

"That was amazing Venna. Really," Oliver complimented. They both kissed my cheeks then went back downstairs.

Later we went to their house to play video games. Know who kept winning? Me.

"I told you I didn't want to play," I said after we play a certain game ten times, me winning all of them.

"You're bloody amazing!" James said. I smirked at Oliver who looked royally ticked. I kissed his cheek.

"Aw, don't be mad. Get glad." Oliver smiled and pushed me to the bed. "What a jerk."

"Would you like to repeat that?" Oliver said, standing over me.

"I said James is cute."

"Really now?" James asked. "I knew it." To add to the tease, I crawled to him and sat behind him, wrapping my arms around him. I grinned at Oliver who glared at me. He pulled me away from him and pinned me to the bed by lying on the side of me, holding me down.

"What a sour sport!" I joked. James laughed and lay on the other side. "I love you guys," I whispered.

Later that night, I had a quiet supper all by myself; Oliver and James had to help their mother with some home improvement that involved their rooms. Auntie wasn't home either. I relaxed in the computer room and wrote more of my stories.

"Venna, where are James and Oliver?" my aunt asked me when she got back home.

"They're cleaning their rooms. Why?"

"It's quiet that's all. What are you doing?"

"Writing more of my stories. This website is great for the ease of publishing chapters quickly," I added to Auntie's look of confusion.

"Oh, well, good luck with that. I need to go back out with the girls. I won't be back until late."

"Okie dokie. See you tomorrow then." I wrote for another twenty minutes. I started the line: _"Ah!" I yelped, turning around to see a laughing Randy, "what are you doing here?" _when I felt something on my shoulder. Startled, I turned around quick to see Oliver. "Jesus! You scared me!"

"Sorry."

"What did you do?" I felt my shoulder again.

"I'll show you again if you turn back around." I looked at him weird, but obeyed, waiting for him to do something. Then I felt it again, but Oliver's hand was on my other shoulder. I turned my face a bit to see what he was doing. He was kissing my neck!

"Ol-" I was about to say, but was cut off. By lips. On mine. Oliver's. On mine. He pulled away before I could react. I swallowed and turned back to the computer. I heard Oliver snicker, going over to the couch. I saved what I wrote and closed the window. I got up quietly and walked over to him. I stood behind him, and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I know you're not happy about me leaving. I'm not happy about it either. I don't want to leave you or James, but I have to." Oliver didn't say anything, so I let him go and walked around to the front of the couch. He was blinking back tears. I smiled sadly and sat next to him. "Where is James anyways?"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback: Oliver's POV<em>

_"I don't think I should go, Ol. I'm willing to give you and Venna time alone, mate."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"I see how you look at her." He mimicked his look of when Oliver gazes at her. "You love her, so go get her." Oliver looked at him weird and shook his head. "Do it, or I'll disown you. Is that a better consequence if you don't do it? Or does bogeys in your bed sound better?"_

_"Alright. Finish cleaning your room." Oliver left his room and told his mother he was going back to Venna's. On his way, he thought heavily of what he could do. I could just tell her I love her and see what happens. Maybe just take her and kiss her. I don't know what to do!"_

_"She's not downstairs..." Oliver said to himself, looking in the window. The door was unlocked, so he slipped in quietly. He checked down in the basement first then made his way upstairs. There was light in the computer room so he peeked in the doorway first._

* * *

><p>"He said he didn't want to stay the night tonight. So, it's you and me in one bed instead," Oliver smiled at me and laughed. I smiled and got back up to shut the computer off. "Well...movie?"<p>

"Which one?" Oliver got up to look through the extensive collection of movies my aunt had. He pulled one out at random...Tristan + Isolde.

"Looks good, there Oliver. You're pretty good at choosing good things at random." Oliver laughed and put it in while I went back downstairs to get some snacks. I was looking through a cabinet when I felt arms wrap around my waist. My shoulder was kissed again. "Oliver!"

"What?" he kissed my shoulder again before letting me go. I grabbed a box of cookies and got some soda before running up the stairs. I jumped over the couch and landed on the cushions. Oliver was right behind me. We started the movie...blah blah blah...then at the kissing scene, Oliver kissed my cheek. I looked at him, but he turned his head to the tv again. I put a hand to his chest, which made him look at me then I kissed him gently.


End file.
